M2 Mutilator
|-|Left= } |Align= } |Name = M2 Mutilator |Image = M2 Mutilator (Left).png |Description = The M2's increased ammo capacity has proven itself as a boon to small or stranded squads. |Empire = TR |Can Use = MAX |Fire Rate = 400 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/65 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 2.4s/3.4s |Ammunition = 100/800 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/2/2.5/0.05 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.25/0.25 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499 |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry}} |-|Right= } |Align= } |Name = M2 Mutilator |Image = M2 Mutilator.png |Description = The M2's increased ammo capacity has proven itself as a boon to small or stranded squads. |Empire = TR |Can Use = MAX |Fire Rate = 400 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 125/65 |Velocity = 500 |Reload Speed = 2.4s/3.4s |Ammunition = 100/800 |Hip Accuracy = 1.5/2/2/2.5/0.05 |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.2 |Horizontal Recoil = 0/0 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0 |Recoil Angle = -0.25/0.25 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 7 |First Shot = 1.5 |Move Speed Multiplier = 1 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499 |Weapon Type = MAX Anti-Infantry}} The M2 Mutilator — low cost, high ammo capacity TR MAX Anti-Infantry weapon. The M2's most noticeable feature compared to other TR MAX weapons is its extreme ammo capacity, particularly with Extended Mags. This invaluable feature allows Mutilator users, who can limit the habit of reloading as often as possible, to ensure that all enemy troops keep their heads down and bodies behind cover to avoid getting sprayed with endless waves of bullets. The art of suppression makes enemies think twice about peeping their heads up to shoot a round, making it safer for you and your allies. Unfortunately your fun time laughing at your enemies as they curse you for not letting them move an inch is often annoyingly ended by a slower then usual reload speed, which can leave you hanging in the direst of situations. Also a slower rate of fire means you will have a harder time fighting bulky opponents head on, where a faster time to kill is Essential. Overall the M2 Mutilator is a weapon of suppression that rivals that of even the Heavy's LMG. It is arguably the best weapon for a TR MAX in a squad. But Most importantly, it is a valid option for A TR MAX looking to take up the role of Anti-Infantry. Attachments Effectiveness |-|One arm= |-|Both Arms= Assuming shots from both arms hit the target. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the M2 Mutilator. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the M2 Mutilator. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the M2 Mutilator. Ribbons Medals Category:MAX Anti-Infantry Category:MAX